


Twist

by impatricia



Series: The Twist Series [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impatricia/pseuds/impatricia
Summary: Bucky siempre sintió que no pertenecía a este mundo. La rutina era tan… aburrida. De casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa. ¿Era eso vivir? La vida debería ser más excitante; con más aventuras, y no algo cotidiano.Daría lo que fuera por tener una vida más excitante.El Soldado de Invierno no era una persona. Tal y como fue tratado, se podría considerar un arma. Su vida consistía en misiones y, ahora, consistía en huir. ¿Era eso vivir?, el soldado no lo sabía. No había tenido un momento de calma desde… desde nunca.Daría lo que fuera por tener un momento de calma.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Stucky y tengo muchísimas ganas de compartir esta historia con vosotros.
> 
> Publicaré el primer capítulo a ver qué os parece y más adelante empezaré a publicar con más regularidad.
> 
> Para ver las advertencias del capítulo, mirad las notas del final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: este capítulo menciona la prostitución y contiene el uso de drogas.

_Y si hay algo que Tony Stark persiguiera tanto como el dinero, era la venganza._

     El taller estaba desordenado; platos vacíos de comida precocinada y latas de bebida energética se encontraban apilados en una esquina de la sala, al lado de ella un sofá de cuero con una manta arrugada y fría. Su dueño llevaba muchas horas sin tocar la almohada; estaba ocupado con otras cosas mucho más importantes.

     El Soldado de Invierno por fin iba a morir. A Stark solo le faltaba conectar los últimos cables al teletransportador y estaría listo. Casi podía saborear la dulce venganza.

     Ese cabrón había matado a su madre. Pocas cosas le importaban en el mundo. Su madre era una de ellas. Habían pasado casi tres décadas de su asesinato y ya era hora de ajustar las cuentas. Se había pasado el tiempo construyendo lo que es su actual casa y bebiendo, entre otras cosas.

     ¿Y por qué no se vengó antes? El antiguo gobierno calificó la muerte de sus padres como un accidente de tráfico pero SHIELD, el nuevo gobierno, se tomó la molestia de explicarle la verdad: Sus padres habían sido asesinados por un espía ruso, alias “El Soldado de Invierno”. SHIELD pensó que sería una buena táctica para tener de su lado al mayor vendedor de armas del mundo. Pero al parecer se habían olvidado de que el dinero mueve a Stark. Terminó su proyecto y se fue del país.

    Había tardado años en terminar el proyecto de su padre. Por mucho que odiara a su padre, Stark debía reconocer que era una de las mentes más brillantes de su tiempo.

     Fue pura casualidad encontrarse sus cuadernos llenos de investigación. Howard Stark jamás se molestó en explicarle lo que estaba construyendo. Ni la creación del suero del supersoldado, lo que les causó la muerte a manos del espía soviético.

     Tras perder el tiempo leyendo investigación tras investigación (curiosamente no encontró nada escrito sobre el suero del supersoldado), halló un proyecto sin título y sin terminar. Jamás lo admitirá pero le costó desentrañar los cálculos y para qué servía. Se trataba de una máquina teletransportadora y a Stark se le ocurrió una idea.

     El Soldado de Invierno era un fantasma. Solo se dejaría encontrar si él lo quería.

     Stark no quería perder tiempo o recursos dándole caza por lo que se dedicaría a construir la máquina y utilizarla para traerle a la nave. Resultó ser más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Tuvo que acabar los cálculos, lo cual llevó su tiempo. Reunir los componentes resultó ser casi peor pues tuvo que hacerse amigo de otros seres despreciables. Eso ocurrió con el vibranium y Klaus; la nanotecnología y Hank Pym; el extremis y Killian. También tuvo que conseguir una muestra de sangre del Soldado de Invierno que sin duda fue lo peor. Tuvo que dar con él porque se había fugado con el capistalactica a saber dónde.

     Stark podría haberle matado cuando descubrió su paradero. Pero eso sería muy fácil y además, malgastaría sus mejores misiles en ello. Y eso no le apetecía. ¿Por qué quedarse con una venganza mediocre cuando puedes servirla en bandeja de plata?

     Lo más fácil fue construir la máquina. Bueno, relativamente. Hicieron falta varios intentos para que la máquina no se apagara o explotara antes de tiempo. Pero Stark se refería más bien al diseño de la máquina. Su padre no dejó ningún dibujo o esquema sobre cómo debería ser la máquina con lo que Stark tuvo la libertad para poder hacerla.

     Stark podría haber probado la máquina con alguien antes de hacer el gran número. Pero su sed de venganza era insoportable. Estaba segurísimo de que no iba a fallar. Esta noche por fin iba a cobrar su venganza.

     Terminó de ajustar los cables, estos encajaron en las ranuras con un suave clic, y se bajó de la escalera. La apartó a un lado, tal vez un poco demasiado fuerte pues esta se cayó al suelo, pero no le importó. Admiró la belleza de su grandísima obra de arte. La máquina zumbaba, los cables suministrándole energía y parecía que estaba cobrando vida. Como un recién nacido que abría los ojos o cuando uno de sus robots empezaba a moverse. Esta máquina estaba viva.

     Era un cilindro metálico de dos metros y medio de alto, con puertas dobles reforzadas con acero para que no se doblaran por la presión. Tenía conectado múltiples cables y tubos que se unían a la red eléctrica de la nave. Tenía cables azules, llenos de la fórmula de Hank Pym. El maldito viejo no quería que nadie supiera cómo se formaba, por eso exigió formar parte del proyecto. Los cables naranjas contenían una de las sustancias más inestables del mundo, el extremis.

     De la mesa metálica a su derecha, cogió la muestra de sangre que sus matones y el lacayo de Pym habían obtenido del Soldado; era lo último que necesitaba para hacer la máquina funcionar. Se acercó de nuevo e introdujo la muestra en la cabina. Se alejó unos pasos.

     En la mesa también descansaba el prototipo de lo que sería, en un futuro, su mejor arma jamás creada. Aún no estaba terminada, estaba muy lejos de estarlo, pero funcionaba a la perfección. Iba sujeta a los brazos mediante cuatro tiras metálicas sujetadas por dos circunferencias, una debajo del codo y otra casi a la altura del hombro, que acaban en un guante metálico.

     Eran del color del metal. En las palmas de las manos tenía un cilindro sobrecargado de energía; dos propulsores que podían disparar y calcinar a sus enemigos. Se colocó los prototipos y apuntó con uno de ellos a la máquina. Con la otra mano activó la máquina teletransportadora para después levantarla también.

     Y esperó.

     Las luces parpadearon hasta que la sala se sumió en una completa oscuridad. La nave tembló bajo sus pies pero Stark no se movió ni un ápice ni dejó de mirar a su máquina. Había llegado muy lejos como para que ahora se desconcentrara por un simple temblor. Hoy iba a acabar con el asesino de sus padres, costara lo que le costase.

     Decían que la venganza se servía en un plato frío pero en realidad Stark estaba disfrutando cada segundo. Podía sentir la adrenalina fluirle por las venas, los propulsores chirriando; eran la única luz que había en la sala además de las luces parpadeantes de la máquina.

     Stark disfrutaría cada segundo de la muerte del Soldado de Invierno. Seguro que le pillaría desprevenido y Stark aprovecharía esas décimas de segundo de indecisión para arrebatarle la vida; justo como él les había hecho a sus padres.

     Aunque Stark no lo viera, sabía que toda su nave se había quedado momentáneamente sin energía (por eso ahora estaban al nivel del mar, para no caer en picado desde el cielo). La máquina necesitaba grandes cantidades de energía. Las luces volvieron a reaparecer no sin antes parpadear una, dos y tres veces. Las puertas se abrieron y humo empezó a salir de la máquina.

     Stark levantó aún más sus dos brazos y apuntó donde debería estar el Soldado de Invierno. Sus guantes chirriaban, almacenando energía en su interior lista para disparar a ese cabronazo. Stark disparó dos veces con cada propulsor. Sonrió con victoria.

     Solo que el Soldado de Invierno no estaba.

     A Stark se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Bajó los brazos y en tres zancadas se acercó a su máquina. Dentro de ella no había nadie, Stark dio una vuelta completa a la máquina pero ni rastro del Soldado de Invierno. Comprobó que la muestra de sangre del hijo de puta siguiera ahí, pero ya no estaba; había desaparecido. El algodón que contenía su sangre estaba blanco impoluto. Tiró el algodón al suelo y apretó las manos en puños, los propulsores se le clavaban en la piel pero poco le importó.

     Había cometido un error de cálculo porque el Soldado de Invierno debería estar allí pero no estaba. Y encima había perdido la muestra de sangre. ¡Tanto tiempo perdido para nada!

     Los propulsores soltaron la energía acumulada, Stark perdió el equilibrio y salió por los aires hasta chocar con el techo. La gravedad hizo su trabajo y Stark cayó al suelo de culo. Observó sus manos incrédulo; sus prototipos jamás habían conseguido hacer eso. Perdió el asombro cuando una de las placas del techo se le cayó a la cabeza.

     Se levantó de un salto. Abrió las palmas y apuntó nuevamente a la máquina. Fulminó con la mirada a la máquina, sus ojos brillando con odio. Sus propulsores empezaron a disparar hasta que la máquina quedó calcinada. Volvió a salir disparado, esta vez chocó con la mesa. Se levantó otra vez y tiró la mesa que había a su derecha y todo lo que había encima se esparció por el suelo.

     Todos los materiales; todo lo que había tenido que hacer para conseguirlos, desperdiciados. La mesa quedó incrustada en una de las paredes de su laboratorio. Soltó un grito de odio y dio una parada a uno de los trastos que había acabado cerca de sus pies. Stark no se equivocaba; nunca lo había hecho. Y esto era vergonzoso.

     Cuando su laboratorio quedó reducido a escombros y cenizas, sus brazos le temblaban de la adrenalina. Respiró varias veces para calmarse; sin éxito. No había nada más con lo que desquitarse, al menos en esta sala. Se hizo una nota mental para agregar una bolsa de boxeo.

-Parece que no ha funcionado –dijo una voz en la entrada de su taller. Stark se giró, hecho una furia, para encontrarse con Killian de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Como siempre, llevaba su pelo rubio repeinado hacia atrás–. Una lástima.

     Nueva nota mental: colgar a Killian como una bolsa de boxeo.

     Killian estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, aún llevaba puesto su ropa de combate: camiseta de tirantes negra y pantalones cargo negros con sus botas de militar del mismo color. Stark empezaba a odiar cada vez más a este tipo. Detestaba sus aires de superioridad y eso que era un experimento fallido.

     Aunque él no lo veía así. Se inyectó un suero parecido al del supersoldado y no acabó como el capistalactica, si no un poco más… chamuscado. Se llamó extremis al suero y a Killian se le encerró por lo peligroso que era. Cómo consiguió salir, Stark no lo sabe.

     Killian siguió investigando con el extremis y formó su empresa, AIM. AIM se especializaba en explosivos. No en el sentido tradicional de la palabra. Creaba soldados mediante extremis y ellos mismos eran los explosivos. Su temperatura corporal era elevadísima y si alcanzaba un cierto punto; el cuerpo podía llegar a explotar. También está el hecho de que podían regenerar partes de su cuerpo aunque si explotaban era prácticamente imposible que volvieran a vivir.

     El mismo Killian se implantó ese suero y es de las pocas personas que tiene el suero bajo control; el que todavía no ha explotado. Tenía un férreo control sobre el suero, hasta tal punto de que podía escupir fuego por la boca sin elevar mucho su temperatura corporal.

     En resumidas cuentas, Stark lo prefería tener de aliado que de enemigo. Aunque no le aguantara.

-Cierra el pico, Killian –masculló Tony mientras se intentaba quitar el prototipo–. Hoy no estoy para aguantarte.

     Se quitó sus prototipos y vio que le había dejado marcas en los brazos, de quemaduras. No se había dado cuenta de ello. Tal vez debería añadirle algo para no quemarse más los brazos. Esta era la primera vez que las utilizaba durante más tiempo que de costumbre; sus brazos hasta tenían unas cuantas ampollas. Lo que le faltaba.

     Los tiró encima de todos los destrozos que había causado. Ahora mismo estaba muy cabreado como para recoger lo que había hecho; causaría más destrozos de los que ya había.

     Killian empezó a caminar, sus botas negras silenciosas se desplazaban por el suelo. Evitaba pisar los papeles u objetos que habían quedado desperdigados por el suelo.

-Al parecer no eres tan brillante como tu padre –Killian sonrió aún más; burlándose de él.

-No metas a mi padre en esto –la voz de Tony se volvió más dura.

-Pero tu padre es el motivo principal por el que estás haciendo todo esto, ¿no? –la muerte de sus padres no era un secreto, no después de que algún capullo de SHIELD sacara todo a la luz. Stark hubiera preferido la discreción. América le engañó. Dijeron que había sido un terrible accidente automovilístico. Se olvidaron mencionar que habían sido las manos soviéticas quienes habían matado a sus padres. Y SHIELD, que no eran mejores que el anterior gobierno, pensó que desvelando ese secreto tendrían a Stark de su parte. Pero él trabajaba solo–. ¿No habría sido más fácil ir a Madrid, bombardear entera la ciudad y acabar con él?

-Sería un desperdicio utilizar todas esas bombas para matar a una sola persona. Además, dudo que una bomba le mate.

-Has enviado una veintena de hombres para obtener un poco de su sangre. Solo han regresado dos con vida. ¿Y para qué? No has conseguido que funcionara esa máquina – Killian señaló con la barbilla la máquina, o al menos, lo que quedaba de ella–. ¿Y si hubiera sido una bomba nuclear? Si hubieras bombardeado la ciudad, de paso habrías acabado con unos cuantos fascistas de mierda. Te habrías beneficiado, ya sabes como SHIELD premia a los que matan fascistas. Y en cambio… No has conseguido nada.

-Killian eres mi amigo pero no creas que no te vaya a tirar por la borda como sigas hablando – Stark tuvo que contar hasta tres para no perder la calma, después le exigió–: A qué has venido.

-Klaus se va mañana. Al sur. Pensé que te interesaría saber quién entra y sale de tu nave –Killian se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente antes de largarse de allí, tranquilamente.

     Stark sabía perfectamente que Killian no había venido para eso; había venido para regodearse de que Stark no había conseguido lo que quería.

     Tony necesitaba relajarse. Una botella de whisky, un poco de cocaína y su prostituta favorita. Eso le ayudaría a calmarse, sí.

     Salió de su taller no sin antes obligar a JARVIS a cerrarlo todo a conciencia. Aunque llamara amigo a cualquiera que estuviera en la nave eso no significaba que confiara en cualquiera de ellos. Con quienes se juntaban eran todos unos cabrones despiadados y avariciosos.

     JARVIS era un prototipo de inteligencia artificial. Respondía a las órdenes más básicas y solo lo tenía instalado en su taller.

     Subió en el ascensor hasta llegar a su habitación donde su prostituta favorita le estaba esperando. No sabía cuánto había pagado por ella, no se acordaba de la cifra. Pero era suficiente para que se quedara en el helitransporte todo el tiempo. Al menos hasta que Stark se cansara de ella. Abrió las puertas de su camarote y las cerró detrás de sí.

-¿Has empezado ya sin mí? –Stark sonrió con malicia–. Tan impaciente.

     La prostituta llevaba un conjunto verde de lencería, sin duda uno de los favoritos de Stark. Llevaba su pelo pelirrojo, casi rubio, suelto; le caía por la espalda como suaves ondas. Estaba inclinada sobre su escritorio. Las vértebras al igual que las costillas se le marcaban, tal vez demasiado. Pero eso a Stark no le preocupó demasiado; no había pagado por ella para preocuparse de ella. Ella se irguió antes de girarse para observarle, sus dedos rozando su nariz, para no perderse nada.

     Stark acercó hasta llegar a su lado, sus dedos en el borde de su camiseta. Elevó los brazos y se la quitó. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura para acercarla.

-Eres muy lento, Tony –le desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones.

-Ya te he dicho que no puedes llamarme así –Stark le apretó las caderas, como un aviso.

-Y yo ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme como quieras y siempre eliges un nombre estúpido –ella le pasó las manos por el cuello, su cabeza colgando hacia un lado y una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Tenía las pupilas minúsculas y parecía no enfocar la mirada.

-Pepper no es estúpido. Tienes pecas. Una Pepper debe tener pecas –Stark le explicó, como si fuera de lo más simple del universo. Y para él ciertamente lo era.

-Eso tiene que doler –comentó Pepper, las yemas de sus dedos rozando las quemaduras. - ¿Por qué no las besas? Así el dolor se me pasará –Tony sonrió.

-Necesitas una pomada –Pepper se alejó para coger una pomada del baño. Sus largas piernas temblaban al caminar.

     Las quemaduras en sus brazos no era algo nuevo para él; ya estaba acostumbrado. Y no eran importantes; no eran las primeras que había tenido y tampoco serán las últimas. No había comprado el tiempo de Pepper para que le cuidara si no para calentarle la cama y otras cosas.

-No la necesito. Vuelve aquí y sigamos.

-Tienes que tratarte las quemaduras. Y como sé que no lo vas a hacer tú, lo tendré que hacer yo.

     Cuatro horas más tarde, restos de cocaína en la nariz, pomada en los brazos y tumbado en la cama con Pepper, Stark consiguió olvidar su fracaso. Con la punta del dedo índice dibujaba figuras sin sentido en la espalda desnuda de Pepper. Pepper hacía tiempo que se había quedado dormida sobre su pecho, su mano encima del reactor A-RK. Stark seguía sin poder dormir.

     Ya no necesitaba tantas horas de sueño como cualquier otra persona gracias al reactor que tenía en su pecho. Era su nueva batería. Descubrió el prototipo entre las notas de su padre y una tarde que se aburría decidió darle vida al prototipo. Fue más útil de lo que esperaba porque no solo le mantenía despierto, para poder realizar más cosas sin necesidad de dormir; también sería una parte clave para su mejor arma.

     Ahora tenía otras cosas en mente; otros proyectos. Su cerebro jamás dejaba de trabajar, siempre encontrando innovaciones o nuevos proyectos. Como el hecho de que sus propulsores le habían hecho levitar. Si se colocaba otros propulsores en los pies y conseguía mantener el equilibrio… podría llegar a volar.

     También se tenía que acordar de revestir el metal para que no le quemara la piel.

     Sus dedos cosquilleaban con las ganas de ponerse manos a la obra pero viendo a Pepper descansar con su cabeza en su pecho le hizo esperarse. Stark sabía a la perfección que no la estaba pagando miles a la semana para que se durmiera pero Stark se vio incapaz de despertarla. La dejaría descansar un poco y después se pondría a trabajar, eso es lo que haría. Solo cinco minutos más.

     Hasta entonces podía pensar en los prototipos para sus piernas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo transcurre un día antes que el primer capítulo, por si causa confusiones.  
> Quiero advertirles de que hay una escena de pelea pero no muy explícita.

_Y si hay algo que el Soldado de Invierno sabía, era matar._

 

El Soldado se despertó desorientado, por una décima de segundo olvidó dónde estaba, luego, se acordó.

Su cerebro desconectaba cada vez que dormía; su único momento de paz. Al menos cuando no tenía pesadillas, claro está. No sabía en qué momento exacto se había quedado dormido, aunque eso era normal. Estaba poco acostumbrado a su nuevo cuarto. Siempre que se despertaba no reconocía las paredes que le rodeaban.

Podía funcionar perfectamente con pocas horas de sueño, le habían entrenado para sobrevivir así. Pero el Capitán le recomendó – _exigió_ – que tomara hábitos más saludables. Y uno de esos hábitos saludables era dormir las ocho horas recomendables. Resulta que ahora tenían una gran cantidad de tiempo libre. Podía matar el tiempo durmiendo. Qué expresión tan graciosa. _Matar_ el tiempo.

Había matado a tanta gente: aliados y enemigos, hombres y mujeres, ancianos y niños… Matar era lo único que sabía hacer, para lo único que servía. Y ahora tiene que _matar_ el tiempo pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. No podía matar el tiempo en un sentido literal; si pudiera hacerlo probablemente ya lo hubiera tenido que hacer. Tenía que matar el tiempo metafóricamente hablando.

No es que pudiera hacer muchas cosas aquí para matar el tiempo. Estaban, él y el Capitán, encerrados en una pequeña base militar abandonada en el subsuelo a las afueras de la capital de uno de los pocos países europeos que había sobrevivido al bombardeo atómico. Ese país era nada más y nada menos que España.

España se había convertido en una dictadura después de su Guerra Civil y había cortado cualquier tipo de comunicación con el resto del mundo. Eso le hacía uno de los mejores lugares para esconderse de SHIELD y de HYDRA.

España no tardaría mucho en unirse a una o a otra potencia. Lo que tardase su economía en estancarse definitivamente o en cuanto las ansias de poder del caudillo fueran mayores y quisiera expandirse fuera de la península.  Fuera el caso que fuese, ellos no deberían quedarse mucho tiempo por aquí en caso de que enviaran a alguien a buscarles. Bucky aún recordaba la conversación que tuvieron ayer, nada más llegar a la base.

 

_\- Antes de que me fuera, SHIELD tenía en mente tener conversaciones con el caudillo. Será mejor no quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí._

_El soldado sonrió._

_\- ¿Qué hace el país de la libertad negociando con una dictadura fascista?_

_El capitán le fulminó con la mirada._

 

El Capitán tenía algo que le enervaba, que le sacaba de sus casillas. Desde el primer momento que le vio, con sus aires de superioridad, el Soldado quiso machacarle; quiso bajarle de la burbuja en la que estaba metido.

La verdad es que no sabía como el Capitán había sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Su creencia del bien era verdaderamente envidiable. Todas las cosas que él defendía: la justicia, la honra, la igualdad, la ética… parecían fuera de este mundo. Parecía que él, con su mentalidad y su optimismo, no pertenecía a este universo tan oscuro y lleno de maldad.

Pero su forma de conseguir las cosas, el cómo le dejaba de importar las cosas siempre y cuando sirvieran para conseguir el bien… Sí, definitivamente el Capitán era tan retorcido como este mundo.

Es una pena que al Soldado le costara tanto encontrar el sueño. Lo que significa pasarse horas en su habitación dando vueltas en su cama o desmontando y montando su pistola sin poder salir fuera porque si no, un cierto Capitán se preocuparía de que no esté durmiendo correctamente.

Y prefería estar aburrido encerrado en su habitación que dando vueltas perseguido por un maldito Golden Retriever preocupado. Cada vez que el Capitán hacía eso, le entraban unas ganas terribles de golpearle. En la cara, a ser posible.

No estaba acostumbrado a tener tanto tiempo libre. Antes de seguir al Capitán tenía un horario el cual debía seguir a rajatabla. No tenía tiempo libre, y, en caso de haberlo, también se le organizaban actividades para realizar. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a poder elegir, a poder opinar. Rayos, todo lo que estaba pensando ahora era impensable hace cuatro años. Hace cuatro años tenía una rutina y unas órdenes que seguir. ¿Y su opinión? Su opinión no valía nada.

Pero ahora sí. El Capitán quería saber su opinión para cualquier cosa: a dónde ir, qué comer, qué hacer, dónde esconderse… El Capitán podía planear el mismo las cosas sin su ayuda y aún así le preguntaba para todo.

A veces deseaba volver a estar en su silla negra. Ella hacía alejar los pensamientos irracionales, pensamientos que no importaban para realizar una misión, y que además le hacía centrarse mejor en su objetivo. También echaba de menos el no tener que elegir; el que alguien lo hiciera por él. Echaba de menos el no preocuparse por el qué hacer. Él siempre tuvo una misión que cumplir, y el resto no importaba. No tenía que preocuparse de dónde tenía que dormir o el qué tenía que comer.  Todo era mucho más fácil.

Ahora todo había cambiado; ahora sí que se tenía que preocuparse de esas cosas. Aunque a veces deseara estar en la silla negra, el resto del tiempo se alegraba de estar donde estaba ahora.

Salir de la cama y ponerse sus botas de combate era parte de su –nueva– rutina, al igual que llevar siempre un cuchillo guardado en su bota derecha. Había dormido con la ropa con la que se acostó ayer: pantalones cargo y una camiseta de manga corta, gris. En el espejo vio que tenía el pelo enmarañado pero poco le importó. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió donde estaba la cocina.

Rogers estaba ya despierto, sentado frente a la mesa con una taza en sus manos. Llevaba el pelo peinado y su ropa era similar a la del soldado.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? –Steve le preguntó en cuanto pasó por su línea de visión.

El soldado levantó la cabeza para mirarle. No hacía falta que rodara los ojos para ver que estaba exasperado. El Capitán escondió una pequeña sonrisa debajo de su puño. Bueno, eso no podía considerarse una sonrisa. No era la sonrisa falsa o hueca a la que HYDRA le tenía acostumbrado y tampoco era la sonrisa que lucía en todos sus pósters de propaganda. Aunque tal vez no podía considerarse una sonrisa ya que no había movido la boca a excepción de una de las comisuras, que se levantaba ligeramente.

Había aprendido a leer al Capitán como un libro; Bucky sabía cuando se enfadaba y cuando sonreía. No era difícil entender al Capitán. A pesar de su rostro serio y solemne sus ojos eran bastante expresivos.

\- ¿Cuál va a ser nuestra próxima parada? –le preguntó el soldado después de llenarse un plato de comida. Cuando llegaron a la base, se encontraron unas pocas cajas con comida enlatada o deshidratada.

\- Iremos al sur. Se dice que hay un país más allá del Sáhara al que ni SHIELD o HYDRA han conseguido conquistar. Nunca lo ha sido.

El Capitán y él no podían ser más diferentes. Mientras él prefería ver el bien en la gente, Bucky se esperaba lo peor de la gente. Mientras Rogers pensaba que podrían llegar a un lugar donde ni SHIELD o HYDRA pudieran alcanzarles, Bucky tenía la certeza de que tarde o temprano les pillarían y este falso atisbo de libertad que tenían, acabaría. Cada uno volvería a lo que siempre hacían: a él le harían un borrón y cuenta nueva y Rogers volvería a seguir órdenes como un perrito faldero _( –el jabón, Barnes, lo hacían a través de eso –Si tú lo dices Rogers)._

\- Es una leyenda, eso es lo que es –bufó Bucky. Rogers le miró atentamente y Bucky rodó los ojos antes de añadir con falsa esperanza–: Pero podemos intentarlo, ¿qué podemos perder?

El Capitán, contento con su respuesta, se levantó para dejar su plato en la pila.

\- Además de la libertad, claro.

El Capitán se giró para fulminarle con la mirada.

Esta vez fue el turno del soldado de esconder la sonrisa con un bocado de la comida.

\- Tenemos que robar un avión del aeródromo más cercano. Y ese es Cuatro Vientos.

\- Aquí los trastos están poco avanzados. Tendremos que volver a rellenar el depósito nada más cruzar el Mediterráneo. Tal vez incluso antes.

\- ¿Qué te esperabas de un país que ha cerrado todo contacto con el exterior? Los avances se consiguen con la cooperación entre países.

\- Por el amor de Dios, corta ya la propaganda.

\- Lo siento –el Capitán se encogió de hombros. Bucky tenía la certeza de que no lo sentía en lo más mínimo.

Si de algo estaba cansado, era de la continua propaganda. No del Capitán, él no solía hacerlo a menudo. Pero de donde él viene, la vida era una continua propaganda del Estado, de la unión. Lo detestaba. Lo odiaba porque todo era una gran farsa. Y le molestaba que la gente creyera en esas cosas, como si a los gobiernos les importasen lo más mínimo las personas y su bienestar.

\- ¿Cómo planeas llegar a Cuatro Vientos? Estamos a más de media hora andando.

\- Tengo un plan – _cómo no, el hombre estrellado tiene un plan_ , pensó amargamente–. Sígueme he encontrado unos mapas en la otra sala.

Arrastró la silla y dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa. Esperó a que el Capitán le dijera algo por ello pero lo ignoró. Rogers era muy organizado y pulcro, hasta el punto de exasperarle. Quería tener todo organizado y limpio y él prefería no organizar las cosas; era un pequeño acto de rebeldía que hace cuatro años no podía haber hecho.

Salieron de lo que se podía considerar una cocina y caminaron hombro con hombro por el pasillo, en silencio. El suelo dio una sacudida bajo sus pies. Ambos pararon de caminar para no desestabilizarse, aunque se necesitaba más para tumbar a dos supersoldados. Duró unos pocos segundos y después todo volvió a la normalidad. Dieron tres pasos más hasta que el suelo tembló por segunda vez, la sacudida fue aún mayor.

Compartieron una mirada.

Esto no ocurría a menudo. España no era conocida por sus terremotos. Y los bombardeos habían cesado tras la guerra. Ahora mismo estaban escondidos en un búnker abandonado, a varios metros bajo el suelo español. Nadie debería conocer este lugar. A menos que supieran a quiénes estaban buscando y vinieran preparados.

\- Nos están atacando –no era una pregunta.

Quienquiera que estuviera haciendo esto, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando encontraron el lugar, habían comprobado que las puertas eran casi impenetrables. Así que los que estaban ahí arriba, iban preparados para tumbar la puerta de acceso y probablemente para tumbarlos a ellos dos. Eran supersoldados pero no invencibles. Todos tenían sus puntos débiles: unas simples palabras o una amenaza valdrían para acabar con ellos.

Volvieron a caminar, esta vez con pasos rápidos, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones, lugar más cercano donde tenían armas escondidas. Mientras que el Capitán cogía su escudo y se guardaba algunas pistolas, él se escondía cuchillos  y pistolas por todo el cuerpo. Salieron de las habitaciones, el Capitán con su escudo en alto y él con dos pistolas preparadas y listas para disparar. Al fin y al cabo, eso era para lo que estaba hecho.

Al final del pasillo había cinco hombres vestidos de negro salvo uno, que vestía de rojo. Los volvió a contar y eran seis. Era la primera vez que se equivocaba al contar, menudo error de novato. Frunció el ceño; esto no le gustaba ni un pelo. Agarró más fuerte las pistolas y volvió a contar. Seis hombres. Tenía pinta de que no serían los únicos en aparecer. Mostraban su rostro.

Sean quienes fueran, no eran de ni de SHIELD ni de HYDRA.

Los agentes de SHIELD siempre llevaban trajes azules con el símbolo del águila blanco y los de HYDRA utilizaban trajes negros con el emblema del _pulpo_ en rojo. Ambos solían llevar cascos para proteger su cabeza e identidad.

Estos eran de un tercer partido, probablemente asesinos a sueldo. Podían ser españoles que se han enterado de su paradero; no era la primera vez que los españoles utilizaban a mercenarios para hacer su trabajo sucio.

Pero el soldado descartó esa opción rápidamente. Las armas que portaban eran de alta tecnología, no eran propias de un país subdesarrollado empobrecido por una guerra y que había cerrado las fronteras.

La lluvia de balas no tardó en aparecer, el Capitán se escondió tras su escudo mientras que el Soldado retrocedió hasta resguardarse en una de las habitaciones. Si bien era cierto que su brazo metálico no sentía dolor, el resto de su cuerpo sí.

\- ¿Los conoces? –gritó el soldado por encima del ruido.

Sacó una granada de mano de su cinturón y la tiró a donde se encontraban los seis mercenarios. La bomba explotó y con la humareda que se formó el Capitán lanzó su escudo al tiempo que respondía con un no. El Soldado salió de su escondite para posicionarse ligeramente detrás del Capitán, cuyo escudo regresó a él como si se tratara de un boomerang.

Los seis habían caído por la granada de mano pero más aparecieron. El Soldado contaba una docena y no tardaron en rodearles. Espalda con espalda, intentaron acabar con todos los mercenarios.

Iban a por él. Los mercenarios intentaban esquivar al Capitán para poder llegar al Soldado y los que luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo con el Soldado acababan muertos por un balazo. El Capitán también pareció percatarse de eso porque sus golpes se volvieron más defensivos que de ataque y estaba más atento de Bucky que de él mismo. El soldado no necesitaba protección; era el mejor espía de HYDRA –aunque una cierta espía podría discrepar–.

Levantó su pistola y disparó a uno, entre ceja y ceja. Cayó al suelo, muerto. Pero parecían moscas, matabas a uno y otros dos aparecían en su lugar. Los dos eran supersoldados pero ellos les triplicaban en número.

Uno consiguió acercarse lo suficiente. Le pilló desprevenido. Al principio no veía a nadie a su lado y después apareció un tío de la nada, en un traje rojo viejo tan cerca como para cortarle el brazo derecho con el cuchillo rasgando la tela y cortando su piel. Ese no era un corte crítico. ¿Por qué le ha hecho un corte en el brazo? Barnes pareció vacilar porque el Capitán se puso delante de él y les protegió a ambos de los disparos de otro de los mercenarios.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí –el soldado salió de su estupor y disparó a dos que se acercaban por el otro lado. El capitán lanzó el escudo para desviar el arma del mercenario que les estaba disparando, lo suficiente como para sacar una pistola de su muslo y dispararle dos veces en el pecho y una última bala en el cuello.

Dos hombres corrieron hacia la salida, uno de ellos era el del traje rojo. ¿Por qué huían? El capitán consiguió noquear a uno con su escudo, lanzándole el escudo a la cabeza pero los otros dos habían conseguido escapar.

\- No podemos dejarles escapar – dijo el capitán y el soldado no se lo pensó dos veces antes de echar a correr detrás de ellos.

Subió las escaleras de tres en tres. Para cuando terminó de subir las escaleras los dos hombres habían salido por la puerta.

Como cabía de esperar había otros tres hombres esperándole fuera. Empezaron a disparar a quemarropa y el soldado tuvo que retroceder, protegiéndose con su brazo metálico. Los dos hombres que habían huido entraron en un jet y salieron de ahí disparados. Los tres que seguían disparando pronto se quedaron sin balas y aprovechó la oportunidad para dispararles a los tres. Tres hombres, tres balas.

Tuvo que arrastrar a los tres hombres uno a uno dentro del búnker. El reguero de sangre levantaría sospechas pero eso era mejor que tres cadáveres al aire libre. Lo bueno es que se habían dejado atrás un quinjet.

El soldado bajó las escaleras a buen ritmo. El corte del brazo no había dolido, pero aún le seguía dando vueltas a lo que ha ocurrido. No era un corte crítico. Fue un corte intencionado, querían hacerle un rasguño, lo suficiente como para que sangrase pero no para que muriera.

¿Por qué? ¿Para qué quería su sangre?

El capitán estaba apilando los cadáveres en un montón, el suelo manchado de sangre. Cuando volvió la cabeza y le vio, el soldado negó con la cabeza, señalando que no los había conseguido atrapar. El Capitán se acercó y le cogió del brazo para comprobar su herida.

\- El corte no es profundo, ya casi ha cicatrizado –le dijo el soldado, tenso. No estaba acostumbrado al toque humano que no fuera doloroso.

El soldado observó su herida. Los bordes estaban rosados y caía de la herida un hilillo de sangre, ya seca. La herida se estaba curando; su suero, como el que corría por las venas de Rogers, estaba haciendo su función. El hombre que le había cortado sabía manejar el cuchillo, lo suficiente para hacer un corte superficial para que derramase sangre.

Y después había huido.

\- Se han llevado una muestra de tu sangre. ¿Para qué la querrán?

\- No tengo ni la menor idea.

-Al menos sabemos que no es HYDRA o es SHIELD.

El soldado se giró para mirarle seriamente.

\- ¿De verdad estás intentando buscarle algo positivo a esto? Estamos en una base que se supone que nadie debe conocer y nos han encontrado. Hay por lo menos diez hombres muertos aquí dentro. Dos han conseguido escapar con una muestra de mi sangre y a saber qué harán con ella.

\- Podrían haber sido de HYDRA. Y no lo fueron.

\- Pero podrían desvelar dónde nos escondemos. Tenemos que huir ya. Se olvidaron de un jet. Podríamos utilizarlo para salir de aquí en cuanto antes. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? –Bucky señaló con la barbilla al hombre inconsciente.

\- Necesitamos respuestas. Y este nos las va a dar –Steve le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le arrastró por el pasillo hasta entrar en una habitación. Bucky le siguió, intentando no pisar el reguero de sangre que habían dejado en el suelo.

Aún quedaba vivo uno. Dos habían conseguido escapar. Podrían cazarlos, exigir respuestas y luego matarlos pero aquí tenían a uno. Podrían sacarle información a él y si iban a hacer algo con esa sangre, siempre podrían rastrearlos. Al fin y al cabo, esa era una de sus muchas especialidades.

Steve le apoyó contra una de las tuberías y comenzó a atarlo con los cordones de sus botas para que no se escapara.

\- Deberías curarte el corte del brazo.

\- Ya te he dicho que el corte ya ha cicatrizado. Voy a ver el jet, a prepararlo para irnos.

Salió al pasillo y subió de dos en dos las escaleras. Evitó pisar los tres cadáveres de la entrada y salió a la superficie. No sabía qué hora era pero a juzgar por la posición del Sol, sería bien entrada la tarde.

La compuerta del jet estaba abierta por lo que fue fácil entrar. El jet era moderno, nada comparado con lo que España estaba acostumbrada. Otra razón más para creer que el ataque no fue a manos de ellos. Había dos filas de tres asientos, una en cada uno de los dos laterales que tenía la nave. Encima de cada asiento había un compartimento con un nombre. Los leyó todos: Smith, Johnson, Lewis… No reconoció ninguno hasta que leyó el apellido ‘Lang’. Se acercó a esa taquilla y la abrió de un golpe con su brazo izquierdo. Dentro había ropa normal, comida… y bingo, había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

Lang era un reconocido ladrón y hacker en todo el mundo. A manos de la tecnología de Industrias Pym había conseguido saquear tesoros y joyas por todo el globo. Utilizaba una tecnología reductora que le hacía invisible al ojo humano. Los discos que el Soldado tenía en la mano eran otro invento de Pym.

Ni el soldado ni el Capitán habían conseguido ver a Lang. Por ello no pudo hacer nada cuando apareció de la nada a su lado y le cortó el brazo. Quien fuera quien quisiese su sangre no era ni el gobierno español, ni SHIELD, ni HYDRA. Era un tercer partido, tal vez Industrias Pym, ¿pero por qué iban a querer ellos su sangre? El Soldado hizo memoria pero no recordaba haber matado alguien importante para el viejo de Pym.

Se guardó los discos en el bolsillo y se adentró más en la nave. Al frente estaba el centro de mandos y había tres asientos, dos más cercanos al centro de mandos –piloto y copiloto, supuso– y el otro asiento ligeramente detrás de ellos.

Primero se encargó de buscar y quitar los chips de rastreo para luego aplastarlos en su puño izquierdo. Se sentó delante de la mesa de control y consiguió encender el jet. Estaba protegido por varios sistemas informáticos, muy complicados pero no lo suficiente como para que el soldado no pudiera saltarse los cortafuegos.

Le llevó veinte minutos saltarse el cortafuegos. En su opinión, estaba bajo de práctica. No encontró anda que le sirviera para identificar al dueño del quinjet. Se levantó del asiento y dio vueltas hasta que encontró el nombre grabado en una de las paredes.

_Industrias Stark._

Conocía el nombre. Stark. Era un vendedor de armas ilegal, incluso el más conocido. No pertenecía a SHIELD o a HYDRA; pertenecía al mejor postor. Se sabía que vivía en un helitransporte, nunca en tierras de SHIELD o de HYDRA; era como un pirata de la actualidad.

Pero no solo lo conocía por eso. El apellido ‘Stark’ estaba en su lista. Había matado a Howard Stark y María Stark hacía mucho tiempo. Era de las misiones que más se acordaba pues de ellos obtuvo el suero que ahora corre por sus venas y por las de otras personas, como las de la Viuda Negra.

Cuando volvió a la base lo primero que oyó fueron unos alaridos de dolor. El mercenario ya estaba despierto. El soldado pasó de largo; los ignoró. Entre sus especialidades también estaba la tortura pero no era algo que disfrutara hacer. Al Capitán no le importaba siempre y cuando consiguiera lo que quería.

 Entró en su habitación donde cogió ropa limpia y se encaminó a las duchas.

El agua estaba fría; congelada. Bucky muy pocas veces había probado el agua caliente o una bañera. Eran lujos a los que estaba poco acostumbrado. Rara vez había tenido un baño con agua caliente. Solo los tenía cuando su misión se trataba de gente rica y con poder a la que ya no le iba a importar que se diera un baño caliente.

Unos pasos le sacaron de su ensoñación. Giró la mirada para ver al Capitán entrar en la sala, bajo su brazo también había ropa limpia. La ropa que llevaba puesta estaba manchada de sangre, lo más seguro que ninguna gota fuera de él. Dejó la ropa en uno de los banquillos y empezó a desnudarse.

Cuando su mirada bajó de sus pectorales desvió la mirada. Le costó despegar la mirada del cuerpo perfecto del Capitán. Odiaba que su suero le permitiera no tener cicatrices; siempre se curaba a la perfección. En cambio, él estaba lleno de cicatrices. Desde las inmensas cicatrices que le recorrían su pecho y espalda por el brazo metálico hasta otras heridas infringidas en combate o por castigo. Odiaba el cuerpo impoluto del Capitán porque le recordaba que el suyo no lo era.

El soldado jamás admitiría que tal vez había otra razón por la que no podía despegar sus ojos del Capitán.

El Capitán tan solo tenía dos cicatrices en la cara, una en la mejilla y otra en la frente, y por lo poco que le había contado, se las hizo antes de tener el suero y jamás desaparecieron. El soldado no le preguntó por qué, tampoco es que le importara mucho.

\- He conseguido hacerle hablar.

El soldado giró la cabeza ligeramente, no lo suficiente como para dejar de mirar las baldosas del suelo pero sí para que el Capitán supiera que le estaba escuchando.

\- ¿Te dijo que quería hacer con la muestra de sangre?

\- Ha dicho que su jefe buscaba venganza con el Soldado de Invierno.

\- ¿Con una muestra de sangre? –frunció el ceño.

\- No me dijo cómo lo haría.

\- ¿Dijo el nombre de su jefe? –aunque el soldado ya sabía la respuesta.

\- No lo dijo.

\- Me parece muy raro que no le hayas sacado su nombre completo – se burló.

\- Estaba bastante muerto como para decírmelo.

Esta vez, el soldado sí que se giró para mirarle completamente, al cuerno su cuerpo perfecto –ahora encima goteando–. Rogers no le miró en ningún momento, tenía la vista al frente, la barbilla ligeramente levantada.

\- Le rompí el cuello.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué?

\- Quería vengarse por algo que hiciste cuando estabas entre las filas de HYDRA.

El soldado bufó pero  no dijo nada. No podía creerse que el Capitán hubiera perdido los estribos por él. Llevaban cuatro años huyendo y jamás le había visto perder el control de esta forma.  Habían tenido unas cuantas discusiones sobre este tema, sobre todo durante el primer año cuando escaparon. Con el paso del tiempo, el Capitán dejó de insistir porque sabía que las peleas no iban a llegar a ningún lado. Ambos eran muy cabezones y no iban a cambiar de opinión.

Había varias cosas de la que el soldado no se acordaba, de eso tenía que agradecer a la silla, pero si de algo se acordaba era de cuando el Capitán bajó el escudo. Fue ahí cuando el Capitán propuso escaparse, los dos.

 

\- _Yo lo hice voluntariamente pero tú… tú no tenías otra opción._

_\- ¿Y qué si no tenía otra opción? Son mis manos las que están manchadas de sangre._

_\- No te voy a matar. No mato a inocentes._

 

El Soldado salió de su ensoñación. Se giró para mirar al Capitán y vio que este seguía mirando al frente. Era tan tozudo que el Soldado volvió a tener ganas de pegarle.

\- Bien, Capitán, has matado al tipo que necesitamos para seguir a los demás.

El soldado salió primero de su cubículo. Se ató la toalla a las caderas y con la otra se secó el pelo. Se giró para mirar al Capitán y este giró rápidamente la cabeza. Probablemente asqueado por sus cicatrices y le comprendía a la perfección. Si él pudiera dejar de mirar también lo haría.

Fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. El soldado estaba acostumbrado a la desnudez en público pero  ahora que podía elegirlo, prefería tener intimidad. Prefirió vestirse en la oscuridad de su cuarto que delante de los ojos asqueados del Capitán.

Intentó peinarse el pelo con los dedos pero era una tarea imposible. Se decidió por un moño; así no le estorbaría el pelo.

Cuando terminó se dirigió a la cocina donde el Capitán ya estaba vestido y comiendo.

\- El jet ya no tiene chips rastreadores. Su dueño ya no sabe dónde está.

\- ¿Has conseguido averiguar de quién era?

\- Stark.

El capitán hizo una pausa antes de seguir comiendo. No era un secreto que el capitán y Howard Stark habían sido amigos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Tampoco era un secreto que el soldado le había matado. Y aún así… el Capitán no hacía nada. No se vengaba. No entendía por qué se negaba a hacerlo. Hubo un día que se lo preguntó y el Capitán le dijo que le habían ordenado hacerlo, que el verdadero culpable debería ser castigado y no él. Aún con esa explicación,  no entendía por qué no le mataba. Él era el culpable. Él era el que tenía las manos manchadas.

El soldado se sirvió un poco de la comida que consistía básicamente en unos polvos, como lo que comían los militares, mojados en agua. Se sentó en frente del capitán y hundió su cuchara en el mejunje marrón. Si pudiera elegir qué comer, comería cualquier cosa menos esto.

\- ¿Has guardado tus cosas? Será mejor que nos vayamos después de cenar.

\- Unas horas de sueño no nos vendrían mal.

\- Entonces tú dormirás primero en el jet. No me importa pilotar solo.

\- Me refería a los dos.

\- Yo estoy bien. Aún puedo aguantar unas horas sin dormir.

\- Sería mejor si descansáramos los dos. Va a ser un viaje largo y acabamos de pelear con unos tipos.

\- Es por eso que deberíamos ir en cuanto antes, para que no aparezcan más.

-Solo digo que podríamos esperar una noche más –el Capitán empezaba a enfadarse. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba apretando los puños.

\- Si alguien que no conocemos nos ha encontrado es cuestión de tiempo que otros lo hagan.

\- Duerme al menos unas horas. En el momento en que subamos a ese jet no volveremos a tener más días tranquilos, al menos no en mucho tiempo.

\- Eras tú el que decía de irnos en cuanto antes –puede que el Capitán se estuviera enfadando, pero el soldado también comenzaba a irritarse.

\- Unas horas de descanso no nos vendría mal.

\- Tres horas y nos vamos.

\- Por qué tienes que discutirme todo. Te espero en el jet a la una de la madrugada.

El soldado se giró y salió de la cocina para no encontrarse la sonrisa de victoria que de seguro tendría Steve en su estúpida cara. Siempre que ganaba una pelea, tenía esa sonrisa de suficiencia. Como si hubiera ganado otra guerra o algo.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Tuvo que caminar de una punta de la habitación a otra para poder calmarse.

Estúpido Capitán. Siempre tenía que tener razón en todo. Si alguien les encontraba… El soldado no quería volver a su antigua vida. Si alguien les encontraba, lucharía por esto. Tarde o temprano les acabarán encontrando. Deberían aprovechar para irse ya pero no, al Capitán le apetece descansar.

El soldado se acercó a la cama. Fue a quitarse las botas cuando un dolor desgarrador le recorrió el brazo de carne y hueso. Sabía soportar el dolor, tenía años de experiencia en eso. Podía soportar el dolor, incluso ignorarlo.

Pero esto no era como otras veces. Este era imposible de ignorar.

El dolor empezó en su brazo derecho, donde le habían cortado. Se palpó con el brazo izquierdo a oscuras; no había encendido la luz de la habitación. Buscó alguna irregularidad en la piel, alguna hinchazón pero la piel estaba lisa. No sangraba ni nada.

La sensación de hormigueo no hizo más que aumentar y se esparció por todo el brazo.

\- Maldito Lang –soltó entre dientes el soldado. Tal vez el cuchillo estaba envenenado pero el soldado jamás ha conocido algo por el estilo.

Apretó la mandíbula lo suficiente como para temer que se le partiría los dientes y volvió su brazo izquierdo un puño, las placas calibrándose y vibrando por la tensión. El brazo derecho no podía moverlo, le hormigueaba desde el hombro hasta las puntas de los dedos.

El dolor se trasladó a todo el cuerpo y podía jurar que hasta el brazo izquierdo le dolía. Era insoportable. Jamás algo se le había metido debajo de sus defensas tan rápido como esto.

No pudo aguantar más; cerró los ojos y soltó un leve quejido.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: este capítulo incluye el uso de drogas y prostitución.


End file.
